


모두가 생각하는, 그러나 내가 기억하는 사람에 대하여.

by ImSijik



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Summary: 피오나 힐이 사임한 뒤 다음 날 아침.





	모두가 생각하는, 그러나 내가 기억하는 사람에 대하여.

 “읽지마요, 테레사.” 테레사의 손을 잡으며 필립이 말했다.

 테이블 위에는 오늘자 신문들이 종류별로 쌓여있었다. 테레사는 필립의 팔을 가볍게 흔들었다. 그가 뭘 우려하는지 잘 알고 있었다. 하지만 테레사에게는 언론이 뭐라고 떠드는지 확인할 의무가 있었다. 특히나 오늘 같은 날은 더 그랬다.

 모든 신문들의 1면은 보수당의 패배가 아닌 테레사 메이의 패배를 말하고 있었다. 그런 건 아무렇지 않았다. 이런 말들은 익숙했다. 그녀가 처음 정치를 시작했을 때는 이보다 더 심했다. 1997년 보수당의 처참한 패배에 비하면 이번 총선은 아무 것도 아니었다. 테레사를 신경 쓰이게 하는 일은 따로 있었다.

 “피오나 힐은 영국에서 가장 사악한 여성이며 테레사 메이를 파괴한 괴물이다.”

 각기 조금씩 다르긴 했지만 언론은 그렇게 떠들고 있었다. 심지어 테레사의 동료들이나 함께 일했던 보좌관들조차 마치 이때를 기다리기라도 했다는 듯 피오나에게 모진 말을 내뱉었다. 그들은 총선에서 진 게 테레사의 탓이 아닌 피오나의 탓이라고 했다. 물론 티모시에 대한 말들도 있었다. 그가 만든 정책들이 실패했다는 이야기들 투성이었다. 하지만 누구도 티모시에게 ‘사악하다’는 말은 내뱉지 않았다.

 테레사는 피오나를 처음 만났던 날을 떠올렸다. 테레사는 그녀에 대해 잘 몰랐다. 그저 자신의 전임이었던 크리스 그레일링의 언론 보좌관이라는 것 말고는. 피오나에 대해 이야기 해준 건 티모시였다.

 “피오나는 아주 영리해요.”

 테레사는 그의 말이 거짓이 아님을 금방 알 수 있었다. 피오나는 아주 영리했으며 매우 유능했다. 무엇보다 굉장히 열정적인 사람이었다. 자신의 신념을 지키고 실현시키기 위해 주저하지 않았다. 누군가에게 공격을 받으면 늘 배로 돌려주었다. 그녀에게 공격 받고, 공격 하는 건 매우 일상처럼 보였다. 피오나가 항상 테레사를 공격한 사람만을 공격한다는 걸 안 건 한참이 지난 후의 일이었다.

 사람들은 피오나에 대해서 늘 이렇게 말했다. 싸우기를 좋아하고 피해망상이 심한, 영국에서 가장 사악한 여자라고. 하지만 테레사에게 피오나는 그런 사람이 아니었다. 그녀는 다정하고 자기감정에 솔직하며, 언제나 정의를 위해 노력하는 사람이었다. 무엇보다 항상 테레사의 안전을 우선시했다. 정치판에서 여자로 산다는 건 언제나 공격에 노출되어 있다는 걸 뜻했다. 조금의 빈틈만 보여도 바로 공격당했다. 그렇기에 항상 빈틈이 보이는 걸 대비해야 했다. 그리고 사람들은 그런 대비를 피해망상이라고 불렀다.

 테레사는 그 누구도 피오나가 한 일에 대해서 나쁜 말을 하는 건 보지 못했다. 모두가 그녀의 태도에 대해서 뭐라고 할 뿐이었다. 그러자 웃음이 나왔다. 보리스 존슨에게는 누구도 태도에 대해서 뭐라고 하지 않는다. 그의 태도는 그의 개성일 뿐이었다. 하지만 피오나는 반대였다.

 테레사가 모든 신문의 기사들을 다 읽을 때까지 필립은 조용히 그녀의 옆을 지켰다. 종종 그녀의 손을 잡아주거나 안색을 살필 뿐 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그저 조용히 곁을 지킬 뿐이었다. 그게 필립이 테레사를 지키는 방식이었다.

 ‘피오나는 항상 달려나갔지.’ 테레사는 생각했다.

 누군가 그녀를 공격하면 피오나는 항상 달려나갔다. 테레사에게 조금이라도 위협이 되거나 그녀를 헐뜯는 사람이 있다면 거침없이 공격했다. 다시는 그런 짓을 하지 못 하게, 거의 파괴시켜놓았다. 그게 피오나의 일이었다. 테레사 그녀 대신 분노해주는 것, 그게 피오나의 일이었다. 피오나가 모두에게 공격 받는 이유는 바로 거기에 있었다. 그러나 그들이 모르는 모습들을 테레사는 많이 알고 있었다. 그녀가 긴장을 하면 손톱을 물어뜯는다거나, 불공평한 대우나 처지에 놓인 사람들의 사연을 귀기울여 듣고 그때마다 항상 몰래 운다는 건 테레사만 아는 사실이었다. 요리하는 걸 좋아해서 항상 함께 레시피를 공유하고, 서로에게 어울리는 옷을 골라주고, 단 음식을 좋아하지만 테레사 앞에서는 먹지 않을만큼 섬세한 사람이라는 건 테레사만 아는 사실이었다. 무엇보다 그녀는 매우 유능했다. 그녀의 방식이 어떻건간에 항상 자신이 맡은 일을 완벽하게 해냈다. 위급한 상황에서도 동료를 버리거나 책임을 회피하지 않았다. 심지어 모두가 보수당의 승리를 확신했을 때, 피오나는 그들이 패배하리라는 걸 알고 있었다. 출구조사를 미리 입수했음에도 그녀는 누구에게도 정보를 흘리지 않았다. 마지막까지도 자신이 할 수 있는 일을 할 뿐이었다. 그리고 그 모든 일이 끝났을 때, 그녀는 스스로 떠나겠다고 했다.

 “내가 떠나야 해요. 내가 모든 불만을 떠안아야 테레사가 안전해져요.” 당사를 떠나기 전 피오나는 그렇게 말했다.  
 “앞으로 나에 대해 수없이 많은 말들이 나올 거예요. 절대로 그때처럼 나를 두둔해주지 말아요. 테레사는 이제 총리예요, 더 이상 내무장관이 아니라구요. 그러니 그냥 내가 공격 받더라도 아무 것도 하지 말아요. 더 이상 나와 엮여있다는 인상을 주면 안돼요. 테레사는 계속 총리로서 그 자리에 있어야 해요. 무엇보다 이제 사임하는 건 익숙하니까요. 그때처럼 그냥 또 떠나는 것 뿐이에요. 별거 아니에요.”

 테레사는 알고 있었다. 정치를 하는 사람에게 사임한다는 건 가장 큰 굴욕이자 정치적 죽음을 의미했다. 이번에 떠나면 피오나는 영영 다시는 정치판으로 돌아오지 못할 것이다. 이번 사임은 사망선고나 마찬가지였다. 테레사는 피오나의 손을 내려다보았다. 그녀의 손톱은 잔뜩 찢어져 있었다. 아마도 테레사가 당사에 도착하기 전 사임을 결심하는 동안 수십번은 물어 뜯은 것 같았다. 그러나 정작 테레사에게 떠나겠다고 말하던 그 순간만큼은 너무도 평온해보였다. 심지어 아주 환하게 웃기까지 했다.

 “테레사는 계속 그 자리에 있어야 해요. 총리로서 이 나라를 이끌어야 해요.”

 그게 피오나의 마지막 말이었다. 그 말을 들었을 때, 테레사는 내무부에서 있던 시절이 떠올랐다. 그때도 피오나는 같은 말을 했었다.

 “테레사는 계속 그 자리에 있어야 해요. 이 나라를 이끌어야 하니까요.”

 테레사는 신문들을 모두 모아 쓰레기통에 버렸다. 사람들이 피오나에 대해 떠들어대는 말 따윈 더 이상 읽고 싶지 않았다. 그들은 계속해서 떠들어댈 것이다. 그걸 읽은 또 다른 사람들도 아마 똑같이 떠들어댈 것이다. 피오나 힐은 영국에서 가장 사악하고 괴물같은 여자라고. 피오나는 그런 말들에 대해 전혀 반박하지 않고 침묵을 지켜나갈 것이다. 오직 ‘테레사를 위해서’. 그러니 테레사는 살아남아야 한다. 그녀의 희생을 허무하게 망칠 수는 없으니까.


End file.
